1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of an antenna array, and more particularly to a control apparatus of an antenna array capable of increasing the number of antennas.
2. Description of Related Arts
A communication system requiring a plurality of antennas is not suitable for employing only one antenna when applied to Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology to identify the position of a tag. An RFID system employing only one antenna to identify a plurality of tags and their positions must cooperate with more complex software to deal with the information of the tags. And this method also can't be employed to identify accurately whether a tag is placed at a suitable position. Therefore, it is more suitable to employ a plurality of antennas in an RFID System for identifying whether RFID tags are placed at the right positions or not. If a specific tag in a readable range of a corresponding antenna can be identified by the corresponding antenna, it can be determined that the specific tag or the object with the specific tag is placed at the right position.
The conventional technology is to set the number of antennas of system as a fixed value. If the system needs to change the number of antennas, the circuit must be re-designed. That will increase the development time and the cost.
The present invention is directed to overcome, or at least reduce the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.